Come home
Come home By: insta foxface studios I used to live on Boulder Avenue with my master Claire. She was a great human. She would schedule her hole work week around my daily walks. She even had a bracelet with my name on it, one that matched my collar.Some humans like her are pure, caring, loving. Others, not so much. Claire was always dating, trying to find love, she just never found the right person. Most were rude, nice at first, but turned into an animal. Just none were as violent as David. For the first few months they were together, he was sweet to Claire, and he brought me treats when he came over. He would tell me things like, “I hope you never die” But I wasn’t quite sure about him, even after all these nice things. The smell of blood that followed him didn’t help me to accept him. After a while, he gradually started to become more violent, rude, insane. One day, he asked Claire to the movies, and when she said she was going to dinner with her friends that night, he slapped her across the face, and yelled, “aren’t I more important to you!” I barked and jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. “ Malcom STOP!” She screamed, rubbing her now red cheek and trying not to cry. I immediately got off, knowing it was wrong to disobey my master, but I did it reluctantly, as David was weakly squirming under me. She broke up with him that night, after looking up David’s name and realizing he was a former cop, and had been fired and put in jail for beating up a girl. He was fresh out of jail when they started dating. Things almost immediately went back to normal after David was gone. Claire never told anyone what happened that night, and made herself forget by hanging out with her friends a lot. Her friends invited her one day to a camping trip. But she never came back. She went missing on the first night, no one knew what happened she was just, gone. I went to the pound, since know one could take care of me, though I wasn’t there long. About a week after I was put in, someone adopted me. He named me Malcom. What a coincidence, I got the same name Claire gave me. “I hope you never die.” He would say. What a coincidence. And his name was David, I’m not even gonna say it. He was a terrible owner. As soon as I realized it was David, I started hiding in the bathroom he never used. Hiding from him. Hiding from David. Hiding from the man who hit my master. One time I thought I heard Claire’s voice. It said“Malcom, come home.” But I couldn’t. I was trapped One day, he came into the bathroom, when I was asleep. He hooked a leash on me and tugged on it. I didn’t move. He yanked it as hard as he could, and I got up with a painful bark. He brought me to a camp ground not far from Claire’s old house. He brought me deep in to it, until not even my nose could figure out where we were. We finally stopped at an old looking shack that carried the same smell of blood that David had. And when we walked into it, I was horrified to see a wall full of jewelry, all of it covered in blood. My nose was in pain as the foul smell of death hit me. I looked around and something caught my eye. Claire’s bracelet. The one with my name on it. The one that matched my collar. I turned to the door to run out, but it was too late. David was already upon me with a knife, and with one well aimed stab to the back, I was with Claire, my collar hanging right next to her bracelet.